


To Have And To Hold

by smcki10



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smcki10/pseuds/smcki10
Summary: Ginny Baker is making history as the first ever woman to be in MLB, but in doing so she must face her past including her husband.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Published Pitch Fic! I'mreally nerouvs about this so I'm sorry if it's really bad! I can take it down if it's bad! 
> 
> Also like everyone else I've fallen for this show and because of that I made a fan fic archive on Tumblr called Pitch-Fics! Also I'm on tumblr with the same username as here Smcki10

Ginny Baker took a deep breath as the SUV cut through the streets of San Diego. She fiddled with the chord of her ear phones she couldn't believe she had finally been called up, she glanced at Amelia dreading what she knew was coming. As she stepped out of the SUV she was met by fans and media. She signed a few items and took pictures she then made her way into the factilty. She was greeted by the owner and the general manger, she then was ushered into the locker room and into the janitor's closet that was hers. She took a deep breathe as she pulled the New Jersey over her head. She made her way out to the Field. Where she came face to face with the one person she wasn't ready to see. Mike Lawson.

"Look what we got here. Ginny Baker in the flesh. I've been answering questions about you forever, and that is not easy for me, you know, talking about other people. They tell me I'm a narcissist." Mike Lawson said approaching her. 

"I should tell you, I have your rookie card. You've been my favorite player since I was..." 

"Yeah, don't. Makes you look stupid, makes me feel old. Would it be inappropriate to say that you might be the second prettiest teammate I've ever had?" 

"It would. What? Second prettiest?" 

"Yeah, I was in this charity softball game with DiCaprio. Beautiful eyes. Anyway, glad you're here. We could use you. Mind if we go over the hitters in the trainers' room?" 

"Fine by me." She said as he swatted her ass which made her freeze and ball her hand into a fist. 

"Hey! Think that's funny? Think you're the first teammate to slap my ass to get a laugh from his friends? No. I played two years Winterball, five years in the minors. I've done stints in hellholes you haven't seen in a decade, superstar. Want to put on a show for your friends? Find another scene partner, I'm here to pitch. Any questions?" She asked as she started to moved away from him 

"Hey. Hey! I slap asses. It's my thing. I slap Zimmerman's pimply ass, I slap Roger's hairy ass, and as long as you're on this team, I will be slapping your perfect, pear-shaped ass. I am an ass-slapper, rookie. I'm also the captain of this team. So from here on out, every time I slap your ass, you just say, "Thank you, sir. May I have another?' and take the mound. Do you have any questions?" Mike asked advancing on her as they walked toward the trainers room. 

"No sir." She said walking off with him following her to the trainers room. 

"Sit." He said. 

"Don't boss me around old man!" She said glaring at him. 

"What is with your Attitude?" He asked leaning against the doorway. 

"I don't know maybe cause my Husband wouldn't answer his damn phone last night! " she said. 

"I was out with the guys." He said. 

"I need you to sign the papers!" She said. 

"No!" 

"Why the hell not?" She asked 

"Because we are finally in the same place at the same time! We can actually be a married couple! And not just weekend trysts!" He said. 

"We fell apart Mike! There is a reason we haven't seen each other in a year!" She said as he approached her. 

"Please just give us a chance, give us 6 months." He said putting his arms on her hips. 

"Mike don't, I can't be your wife. I need to be your pitcher only." She said 

"You can be both Ginny." He said leaning down and kissing her. 

"Don't do that." She said in between kisses. 

"Please Gin 6 months it's all I ask." He said has he kissed her again. She broke away from the kiss and laid her forehead against his.

"Okay 6 months. But then your signing the paper." She said. 

"We'll see about that." He said kissing her quickly. He then reached down and slapped her ass again 

"I can slap your ass when ever I want, you are my wife. " he said, he then turned and left her standing alone in the trainer's room watching him walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny faces the aftermath of her first game and remembers the day she met Mike Lawson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! This is unbataed so sorry for any mistakes I'm trying to catch them all! Also sorry any mess ups on the baseball part I don't know all that much so doing the best I can! 
> 
> Also just want to say thank you for all the comments and everyone who has read it! I'be hit almost 500 views in less then 24 hours! 
> 
> Also don't forgot 'Pitching Prompts' tonight on pitch-Fics on tumblr about a hour or 2 after the episode tonight!

Chapter 2 

That night after her melt down in the first game and her begging to be pulled out. She sit in her apartment the team had sit up for her. She was sitting on her window sill looking out at petco park. She heard a knock on the door, she knew who it would be so she yelled for him to come in. 

"What happened?" Mike asked stepping  
Toward her. 

"I panicked. " she said finally looking away from the park and back at him. 

"Why?" He asked sitting on the edge of window sill across from her. 

"I kept looking up at all the signs and sold out cowrd and I just lost it. I blew it! I blew my one shot." Ginny said. 

"There not going to send you back down after one bad game. You just gotta shake your nerves." He said which caused her to smirk. 

"What?" He asked noticing the smirk. 

"Just remembering how you used to shake nerves." She said 

"Hey! It worked and I will be happy to help with shake your nerves. " he said reaching out to her . 

"This is such a bad idea." She said has she let him pull her off the window sill and lead her to the bed. 

"How about just tonight, I'm Mike Lawson a guy just trying to take his super hot wife Ginny Baker-Lawson to bed." Mike said as he laid her on the bed. She was going to protest but he started kissing her neck and she forgot why she was going to say anything in the first  
Place. Afterwards they were curled together under the covers, her head on his chest and his hand tangled in her hair. 

"This can't happen agian." She said. 

"Why not? We may have not been great at the marriage part, but we never sucked at this." Mike said. 

"Because I need to be one of the guys." She said 

"You'll never be one of the guys to me." He said kissing her forehead. 

"It may not matter." She said, mike thought for a moment then got up. 

"Where are you going?" She asked as he tossed some of her clothes at her. 

"C'mon get up. " mike said has he dressed. 

"What are we doing?" She asked has they both finished dressing. 

"We are going to the practice mound. No more crazy balls okay?" 

"Okay." She said following him out. They spent the next 3 hours working on her pitches. After a few balls, her nerves went away and it was just the two of them like it had been back in Texas in the early days of thier relationship. 

"See you can do it! " mike said has they walked back to her hotel room. 

"I just freaked so much is on my shoulders." She said 

"Hey look at me, next game it's just me and you okay? Forgot everything else just focus on me and the ball. Okay?" 

"Okay." She said with a small smile as he reached down and took her hand. 

"You know you don't have to stay in this hotel room. You can come to the house, there's plenty of room." 

"Let's take one thing at a time okay? Let's keep me in the majors then we'll talk other things." She said as they turned down the hallway to her room where a blonde stood Ginny quickly dropped his hand and moved away from him. 

"Whose that?" He asked noticing the diffenrce in Ginny. 

"My agent Amelia. She donst know about us, by the time I signed her has my agent we were already having problems so I just never mentioned it." Ginny said 

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said not wanting to leave her but knowing he was going to have to play by her rules. She took a deep breath and walked toward Amelia.

"There you are! Where have you been?" She asked 

"Um Mike Lawson stopped by and we went and ran through some pitches." Ginny said letting Amelia into the room, hoping she didn't notice the bed which clearly gave clues that Ginny hadn't been alone. 

"That's great cause I came to tell you that they are keeping you!" Amelia said. 

"That's great was there anything else?" She asked 

"No just that, have a good night." Amelia said, Leaving a few minutes later. Ginny quickly took a shower and came back out a few minutes later as she changed into a tank top and fresh panties she noticed Mike's hoodie still laying on the bed. She smiled as she picked it up and slid it on. Inhaling his scent that still hung to the clothing. Even though she was trying to force the divorce on him, a large part of her still loved him. She laid back on the bed with his hoodie on and let her mind drift back to thier first meeting all those years ago.

~5 years prior~ 

She had just won a game with the Mustangs, and her, her dad and her brother had went to dinner to celebrate. It was a local bar and grill that was geared toward baseball. She was 18 and her high school team was well on the way to a championship. They sit at a table her Dad once agian going over what she had done wrong, and what more she needed to do. She was listening to her dad till Will spoke up. 

"Gin! It's Mike Lawson!" He said hitting her arm causing her to look up. It was so secret to her family that she idolized the man. She spotted him at the bar sitting with what looked to be a family. She knew the padres were in town playing a game. Her dad excused himself for the bathroom while Ginny thought about her choices. 

"Go talk to him!" Will said pushing her out of her chair. She made her way over to the table. 

"Mr.Lawson?" She asked causing him to look up from his conversation. 

"Ginny Baker." He said with a smile. 

"You know who I am?" She asked surprised. 

"Yep. Your a heck of a pitcher." He said 

"You mean for a girl?" She asked 

"Nope you are a heck of a pitcher period!" He said has the other people at the table started to say goodbyes.

"Oh I didn't mean to ruin your lunch!" She said 

"It's fine, we were all about to leave. This is my brother Jake and his wife Ellie. My Necie becca and my mom Tasha." He said introducing her to everyone. 

"Nice to meet you." She said has all of them but mike stood. 

"Nice to meet you sweetheart, mike I'll get Jake to run me home okay?" Tasha said has the rest of his family walked off. He then turned his attention back to Ginny, motioning for her to set down in the chair. 

"You are quite the pitcher Baker. I think you are going to go all the way. What's your plans after high school?" 

"I was think--" she was cut off by her father and brother approaching. 

"We're hoping to get her in the minors, I'm Ben Baker and this is my son Will." Her father said. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mike Lawson. Please have a seat." He said. Ben and Will both sit down. 

"So the minors, have you had any offers yet?" He asked. 

"No not yet. Some scouts came to a game but I'm not polished enough." Ginny said. 

"Do you have plans for this afternoon" he asked. 

"We don't." Her dad answered for her. 

"C'mon I want to take you three somewhere." He said has he paid his bill and there's and left. Ginny's dad allowed her to ride with Mike while Ben and Will were in their truck. She was nervous but Mike kept most of the conversation going asking her questions about herself and answering whatever questions she had. She found herself at ease with him. Soon they pulled up to the stadium of the Carolina Mudcats. 

"C'mon slugger lets go see what you got." He said has they got out. They spent the whole afternoon practicing different pitches and such. Ginny's dad gave his suggestions every so often but mostly all the talking was between Mike and Ginny as they threw the ball back and forth. 

Around 4 that afternoon her dad decided it was time to go home. He thanked Mike for the afternoon and led Will to his truck leaving Ginny to say goodbye. 

"Thank you so much for today." She said has she hugged him goodbye. 

"Your welcome just remember me when you make it to the big leagues." He said as they pulled out of the hug and they were inches away from each other. Ginny took a chance and leaned forward kissing him on the lips. After a couple seconds he responded by pulling her closer and deeping the kiss. They broke apart at her dad's truck horn sounded. 

"I gotta go. Here give me your phone real quick she said as they broke apart and she handed her his phone. They quickly put their numbers in each other's phones. He handed her phone back to her, and she did the same to him. He caught her in a quick kiss before letting her go and watching her walk away. 

~end flashback~ 

Ginny smiled at the memory as she pulled the covers that still smelled like her and mike over her and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
